Not the same Nepeta anymore
by PageofBlood
Summary: Nepeta slowly goes insane after watching her moirail being killed by Gamzee. Once she breaks, she goes for revenge.


**Not so sane or sweet Nepeta**

_It was dark so dark that Nepeta could not see anything even if she tried her hardest. She saw a small light and crawled to it. Once she reached it she could see her morail sitting in a dark and empty room. 'Oh my silly moirail why is he just sitting in a empty room?' She thought as she sat in the vent and watched him. Nepeta soon saw Gamzee but something didn't seem right. Then she saw that he had a bow and one arrow. Nepeta's eyes went wide as she quietly gasped. She starts to tremble and shook her head. 'No Gamzee what are you going to do' she thought as she watched him intently. A minute or two went by then she saw Gamzee aim the arrow at her moirail. Nepeta looked away when he fired the arrow. She quickly uncovered her eyes to see Equius on the ground. A tear fell down her face as she held her breath. 'I know your stronger than him Equius… fight back…please fight back. Don't just let him hurt you…fight back!' She spoke to herself in her head as she watched this happen. She didn't even blink as she watched what was going on. Nepeta watched Gamzee get closer and closer to her moirail with the rope in his hand. She started to sob quietly to herself as the minutes went by and her moirail was slowly dying. As soon as he hit the floor everything went black again…._

Nepeta opened her eyes slowly, but nothing was in focus and she was dizzy. Her whole body was hurting and she felt blood rushing out of her body. She tried moving, but that wasn't happening. Nepeta tried multiple times to move, but whenever she did the pain she felt in her whole body got so bad she yelled in pain. As she lay there for a few minutes she felt her eyes falling closed quickly. At that point she knew she was going to die if her eyes closed. When that thought finally sunk in, she fought to keep her eyes and started to move again. "Come on Nepeta you can move" she said to herself as she flipped her body, so she on her stomach. She cried out silently in pain, but bit her lip to stifle the sound. Nepeta took a few very deep breaths then started to push herself up. Once she made it to her feet, she stumbled then caught herself by laying her hand on the wall. She felt around until she made it to the door. Nepeta stepped outside the door and started to make her way to her hive. As she walked her breath started to get heavier, but she continued walking. "I got this… I can do this and get revenge." Nepeta made it to her hive after three hours of walking. She opened the door, when she got in she quickly closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments of thinking and plotting, she pushed herself off her door and walked into her bathroom. When she shut the door she slowly stripped herself of her bloody clothes. Nepeta started running hot water in her bathtub then looked herself over in the mirror. She saw bruises and cuts all over her body the closed her eyes.

_Nepeta lunged at Gamzee, but he turned around and caught her by her wrist. Their eyes met for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. She watched his surprised face turn to a wicked grin. Nepeta screamed in agony as she heard and felt her wrist snap. Her eyes weld up with tears, but she did not take her eyes off of him. He started to move her wrist and she bit her lip. Then he cut his own face using her claws. He the dropped her then he picked up his clubs…._

Nepeta opened her eyes, but as she did she fell back against the bathroom wall. She gasped and held her chest as her breathing slowed down. She looked at the tub and saw she forgot to plug it so the water would stay. Nepeta stood and walked over to the bathtub. She felt the water for a while then plugged it so the tub could fill. She then got in the tub and started to think to herself. After a while she started to cry as she remembered seeing her moirail being so defenseless and powerless. At this point she was starting to get mad at her moirail. She knew he could have fought back and won. He was much stronger than Gamzee, so why didn't he fight back. " Equius why didn't you fight back? Why… now I'm all alone…" She spoke to herself, but that only made her cry more. Nepeta went under the water to soak her hair. As she lay under the water she started to her a quiet laughter. This made her quickly come up from under the water and look around. She jumped out of the tub then quickly wrapped a towel around her body. She peaked out of the door a little then slowly tip toed out. Once she reached the middle of her hive she looked around and saw no one. This frightened her, but she sighed to herself. "Well Nepeta you're hearing things now…" she said to herself as she walked into the bathroom to let the water out of the tub. She walked to her closet to get some clothes and she heard more laughing, but this time it sounded more like her laughing. Nepeta jumped then looked around. She quickly grabbed clothes and got dressed then ran to her bed. Nepeta laid down and closed her eyes, but that didn't last long because all she saw was Gamzee killing Equius and everyone. She quickly sat up as she started hearing Gamzee's honking. Her eyes went everywhere in her hive, she felt as if he was coming to get her. She pulled her knees to her chest then buried her head in her knees. 'This cannot be happening… he can't know that I'm still alive' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly. After an hour of hearing him honking and a bunch of giggling, it all stopped. Once it stopped she looked up then all around her hive. Nepeta uncurled from her ball and laid her head in her hands "god I must be going crazy." Nepeta sat in silence for hours until she heard a knock at her door. She jumped then looked at the door as she started to shake. "Who is it?" She said as her voice wavered. "It's Karkat" he said in his usual tone. Her ears perked up slightly then she ran to the door and opened it. When she opened the door she smiled at him weakly. "What brings you here Karkitty?" She asked trying to sound like she was okay. Karkat looked at her and he could tell something was wrong. "You should know Nepeta… I'm looking for Gamzee." When she heard his name she quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why would he be with me… didn't he just up and disappear?" She said trying to make it seem like nothing ever happened. "Yeah. That's why I'm looking for him. I don't know… I'm worried of what's going to happen. He snapped and for a lack of a better term is insane." Nepeta listened to him as he spoke. "I understand… he's your moirail. I know you don't want anything to happen to him… I'll help look for him later, but right now I need to get some sleep. It's been a very long day." Karkat tilted his head to the side then nodded. "Okay thanks Nepeta… oh and please be careful now." Nepeta nodded then shut the door and locked it after he left. She leaned against the door then closed her eyes as she started to cry.

Nepeta opened her eyes as a few tears ran down her face. She slowly slid down the door and sat on the floor. Nepeta sat there for an hour in silence as she just stared at a wall. Soon the laughter started again, but this time it was louder and it wasn't just hers anymore. She could hear the laughter of multiple trolls at the same time. As she heard this, she curled into a ball and covered her ears.


End file.
